The present invention relates to nucleic acids and receptor proteins encoded thereby. Invention nucleic acids encode novel human metabotropic glutamate receptor subtypes. The invention also relates to methods for making such receptor subtypes and for using the receptor proteins in assays designed to identify and characterize compounds which affect the function of such receptors, e.g., agonists, antagonists, and allosteric modulators of human metabotropic glutamate receptors.
The amino acid L-glutamate is a major excitatory neurotransmitter in the mammalian central nervous system. Anatomical, biochemical and electrophysiological analyses suggest that glutamatergic systems are involved in a broad array of neuronal processes, including fast excitatory synaptic transmission, regulation of neurotransmitter releases, long-term potentiation, learning and memory, developmental synaptic plasticity, hypoxic-ischemic damage and neuronal cell death, epileptiform seizures, as well as the pathogenesis of several neurodegenerative disorders. See generally, Monaghan et al., Ann. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol. 29:365-402 (1980). This extensive repertoire of functions, especially those related to learning, neurotoxicity and neuropathology, has stimulated recent attempts to describe and define the mechanisms through which glutamate exerts its effects.
Currently, glutamate receptor classification schemes are based on pharmacological criteria. Glutamate has been observed to mediate its effects through receptors that have been categorized into two main groups: ionotropic and metabotropic. Ionotropic glutamate receptors contain integral cation-specific, ligand-gated ion channels, whereas metabotropic glutamate receptors are G-protein-coupled receptors that transduce extracellular ti signals via activation of intracellular second messenger systems. Ionotropic receptors are further divided into at least two categories based on the pharmacological and functional properties of the receptors. The two main types of ionotropic receptors are NMDA (N-methyl-D-aspartate) receptors and kainate/AMPA (xcex1-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methyl-4-isoxazole propionate, formerly called the quisqualic acid or QUIS receptor), receptors. While the metabotropic receptors bind to some of the same ligands that bind to ionotropic glutamate receptors, the metabotropic receptors alter synaptic physiology via GTP-binding proteins and second messengers such as cyclic AMP, cyclic GMP, diacylglycerol, inositol 1,4,5-triphosphate and calcium [see, for example, Gundersen et al., Proc. R. Soc. London Ser. 221:127 (1984); Sladeczek et al., Nature 317:717 (1985); Nicoletti et al., J. Neurosci. 6:1905 (1986); Sugiyama et al., Nature 325:531 (1987)].
The electrophysiological and pharmacological properties of metabotropic glutamate receptors have been studied using animal tissues and cell lines as a source of receptors, as well as non-human recombinant receptors. The value of such studies for application to the development of human therapeutics has been limited by the availability of only non-human receptors. Moreover, it is only recently that the characteristics and structure of metabotropic glutamate receptors have been investigated at the molecular level. Such investigation has, however, only been carried out in non-human species. Because of the potential physiological and pathological significance of metabotropic glutamate receptors, it is imperative (particularly for drug screening assays) to have available human sequences (i.e., DNA, RNA, proteins) which encode representative members of the various glutamate receptor classes. The availability of such human sequences will also enable the investigation of receptor distribution in humans, the correlation of specific receptor modification with the occurrence of various disease states, etc.
The present invention discloses novel nucleic acids encoding human metabotropic glutamate receptor protein subtypes and the proteins encoded thereby. In a particular embodiment the novel nucleic acids encode full-length mGluR1, mGluR2, mGluR3 and mGluR5 subtypes of human metabotropic glutamate receptors, or portions thereof. In addition to being useful for the production of metabotropic glutamate receptor subtype proteins, these nucleic acids are also useful as probes, thus enabling those skilled in the art, without undue experimentation, to identify and isolate nucleic acids encoding related receptor subtypes.
In addition to disclosing novel metabotropic glutamate receptor protein subtypes, the present invention also comprises methods for using such receptor subtypes to identify and characterize compounds which affect the function of such receptors, e.g., agonists, antagonists, and modulators of glutamate receptor function. The invention also comprises methods for determining whether unknown protein(s) are functional as metabotropic glutamate receptor subtypes.